Napkin
by Harryett
Summary: It's a Lily/ James fic. It isn't at firs, but it seems like that. A girl named, Avery starts out at first year, but i'm going to switch to later, like maybe 4th year sometime soon!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Right now...it's all mine!!!! I'm so proud of myself!!!  
A/N: Right now it doesn't seem like it's a Lily/James fic, but it will be! And I know Shane West wasn't around back then, but I just had to put him in! He's my favorite actor/ song writer/ singer (kinda)...!! If you haven't listened to the song...So What Does It All Mean? by Shane West or the song Only Hope by Mandy Moore...you should listen to them!!! I love them!! Hb's Nicole (Hariet) ~ Plain, ordinary!!! ~ Harryett is sooo much better! Oh, and the name is Napkin because I was trying to be like J.K. Rowling ( don't ask why ~ I'm a ditz...at least my character in Nicole's story is...she notices the grass doesn't get cut...omg it's sooo ditzy!) ok...well...I started writing on a napkin at Perkins (a resteraunt if you didn't know) and I didn't know what to call it so I call it the `Napkin' story! Hehe! Ok...I'll shut up now! I don't even read these author's notes on other peoples stories, but I just wanted to tell everyone those important things! Well have fun reading!... "We  
can always make good second impressions!"...lol Nicole!! And I put this in my a font called Kristen ITC...Kristen is my friends name...lol!! Hehe...sry Hariet there is no Nicole ITC!!! And I think there should be a Harry Potter font w/ those little lightning bolt thingys off the P's!!! bum bum bum bum! Sorry I have Nicole in this everywhere, but she said something about something we laugh about and I had to out do her! ~ and she`s probably cracking up right now! So...hehehe...it`s not a good idea to drink something to calm you down when you are (rolling around on the ground) laughing histarically...and don`t make people laugh while they are drinking at the computer!! It's my b-day!!! And I'm sooooo bored!!! Well have fun reading!...sorry it's short! "We can always make good second impressions!"...lol Nicole!!  
Napkin  
Ch.1  
Baseball  
I woke up and walked over to my tall mirror that stood against my wall. There, I saw a girl of eleven with white/ blond hair that fell to my shoulders and bright, translucent, green eyes that I swear glow in the dark. I ran to the shower, jumped in quickly, got washed up, and as soon as I got in I was out. Looking through my dresser drawers I found nothing but a pink tank top and a short pink skirt. `I will never go outside in public with that on,' I thought. I mostly fell down the stairs for I tripped over the dragging towel.  
"Mum, do you have the wash done yet? I need some clothes," I asked, praying that there was some other clothes than those pink ones up in my room.  
"Sorry, I haven't started them yet. Your brother tried to make breakfast this morning, and I'm trying to clean it up. You`d think he could poor a bowl of cereal without spilling milk and cereal everywhere,"  
"No!" I screamed and bounded up the stairs.  
I sat on my bed pondering If I should where the ugly pink tang top and skirt or not go and play ball with the neighboring kids. Finally, I made my decision to wear the dreadful outfit.  
As I got outside I noticed it was abnormally hot for Vermont. The heat of the sun was melting the asphalt on the street. The hot ground burnt my feet as I hopped to the garage. My glove and bat were in a bucket, so I picked them up and closed the garage door. I ran outside and down the driveway. When I turned the corner of the street I found Cody, my best guy friend, and his friends holding their bats, balls waiting for everyone to come. I ran up to my friend Grace, who had dark brown curls that matched her brown eyes.  
"Good morning Avery," Grace greeted me, as I got closer.  
"What is that?" yelled Brice, Cody's best friend with the light dark brown hair and a light brush of freckles on his cheeks and nose. The weird but catchy thing about this kid was that he had one blue eye and one light brown eye. I always thought it was the cutest thing, not that I like him, but it was cute. He was double popular with knobs throughout the school with the girls.  
"What is what?" I shot back following his gaze to my outfit, "Oh, you have a problem with the way I'm dressed?" I snapped.  
No one usually disagreed with me, for I didn't act like normal Vermont girls. I preferred to get ruff and tumble in the dirt along with the boys.  
"Yah, you look like one of those blonde cheerleaders," he smirked and the other boys laughed.  
"You think I'm one of those ditzy, air headed snobs?" I glared at him.  
"Excuse me? Tina is a cheerleader (referring to his girlfriend ~ he was a ladies man!~)," he stared at me.  
"Oh, yah I forgot, you think I'm one of those ditzy, air headed, snobby, Brice worshiping cheerleaders?" I had lot's of fun making up words to say.  
"That's it! You're going down," he lunged at me, but I ducked and he barely missed me.  
"Nice try," I smiled, "Are we going to play ball or not?" I was getting a bit bored.  
We picked captains and it just happened to be me and Brice. For my first pick I obviously picked Grace, although she wasn't a good baseball player, I couldn't not pick her. She giggled and jumped over to me. Brice obviously picked Cody and so on. Finally we had them all picked and my team was first up to bat. This game our strategy was to put all our best batters up first. It went Timmy Sennet first, Joel Trinse second, Freddie Renzwel was next, and I was fourth to hit the homerun.  
Everyone knew that I would be hitting a homerun so that we all could get around all the bases. It was sad when I hit it and the other team didn't even try. I laughed and when I trotted by Brice I winked and clicked my tongue. He scowled and I knocked him over as I went bye.  
My team finally one 16 to 7 it was a good game. I hit 5 homeruns for I didn't want to show off, and believe me when I hit five that was nothing to what I can do. I was filthy, my pink skirt and tank top was now brown and green. At least it wasn't pink anymore I thought. When I was walking home with Grace a hand caught my shoulder.  
"Leave him alone Avery," I couldn't mistake that voice, it was Cody.  
"If he would keep his big mouth shut maybe I would," I snapped back when I realized he was talking about Brice.  
"He can't help it. It's the way he is," Cody tried to explain.  
"Well I can't help being me and me is who I am," I said and stormed off.  
Cody just stood there and watched me retreat to my house.  
Later that evening I had some visitors. Cody and Brice came to ask me if I wanted to play catch with a football. I agreed and ran out in my bare feet.  
"Put your coat on Avery Jane," my mom yelled from the kitchen, where she was making dinner. So, I grabbed a sweatshirt and met the boys out in the yard. I jumped on top of Cody to get the ball and I tackled him.  
"You are all contact aren't you?" Brice asked.  
"Yah, I'm to important to ask," I grinned evily.  
"Oh, yes," he rolled his eyes.  
I threw the ball as hard as I could at him. It hit him right square in the stomach and I made a motion with my arm and said, "Bulls eye!" and he let out a, "Omph!" as he got the wind knocked out of him. He regained control and threw the ball to Cody who tried to throw it back to me, but Brice intercepted it. Although he fell into me and we both went down. It went like this the rest of the time, I would try to hit him as hard as I could, and he would attempt to intercept the ball whenever it got passed to me. At one time when Cody threw the ball to Brice, I jumped on top of Brice to get the ball and toppled him over like usual, but this time he fell onto me and our lips met. This was bad news for him. I threw him off. When we were both scrambled to our feet he just had to say something rude, "So, you want me do you? I would have given you your chance to ask you out and show me your colorful life"  
I couldn't control my temper, and I could feel the smoke coming out of my ears. I stepped towards him and punched him in the face. My whole body fell into it, and his eye was going to be so black and blue!  
"Why would I do that when I have such a more colorful fist?" he had been making fun of my favorite song So What Does It All Mean by Shane West. 


	2. NO!

Disclaimer: I own a bunch of things!!!  
A/N: I know u all don't think that this is going to be a J/L story but it will be.Avery is going to go to Hogwarts w/ Lily!!!!!! Ccc???? And they might just become friends??? Like best friends? Lol!  
  
G. D. Jade.Ur welcome and Thank you and sorry but she's not going to be Lily! lol! Hehehe!  
  
Thank you to.Slytherin Mudblood, G. D. Jade, Rini, and NicoleTheNiveter (the Nicole or Hariet ~w/ one R!~)  
  
Napkin  
  
Ch.2  
  
I sat on my bed thinking of what I had just done. How was I supposed to know that his face was going to be in front of me while I was just swinging my arm through the air violently? Honestly, people think these things are my fault. He was in MY way! I better go to bed soon because I'm looking at a long day ahead of me.  
"Avery, my sweet, breakfast is ready. I made your favorite, cinnamon bagels with peanut butter. I slaved over them all morning, so you better get down here this instant," she cracked herself up.  
"Coming mother," I called back sleepily.  
My hair was sticking out at odd angles, but I would take a shower after breakfast. Trudging along the stairs, I tripped over an extended foot and fell down the rest of the way.  
"Devin!" I screamed and ran after my older brother, "You are going to get it!"  
You would think I would be a lot nicer to him since he was away most of the year at some boarding school, but he just aggravated me.  
We played cat and mouse for about five minutes until I got tired and went to eat breakfast.   
"Yom, yom, yom, yommy, yom, yom!" I tried to talk with a mouthful of peanut butter and bagel in my mouth.  
"Avery, just eat!" my mom ordered me.  
"It's just so yummy!" I finished it.  
I took my time getting ready. Mum had done up the rest of the laundry, after I complained that I was forced to wear the hideous pink skirty thing yesterday.  
"Let's get together, yeah, yeah, yeah! Let's get together today."  
"Avery, shut up!" came from outside.  
"I know I can't sing, but bare through it!" I yelled down and noticed it was Brice.  
"Aaaaaaahh Hahahahaha!" there was no point in trying to stop laughing. I just couldn't.  
"Come down here. I have to tell and brag about something," he smiled.  
"Get over yourself!" I turned and cherished the time I had before I went outside to Brice.  
While I was walking down the stairs, I noticed the mail. There was one particular envelope that had attracted my attention. Naturally, I picked it up and was so excited when I saw who it was addressed to. ME! I usually didn't get mail, for it was for my mother and father, which was usually bills.  
"I'm going outside!" I yelled through the house to whoever cared.  
Brice was waiting/ picking the blossoms off the flowers when I came out.   
"What do you think you're doing?" I asked and ran into him because I was opening the letter.  
"Noth..no!" his eyes were as wide as they went when he looked at the letter I held in my hand.  
"What is your problem?"  
"That is what I was going to brag about. I received the same one too, but now that you have one too, I can't brag about it,"   
"To bad!"  
"You have got to be kidding me!" I was overjoyed and surprised and didn't believe at the same time, as I read through the letter. I had been excepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
"Yeah I know. I was excepted too, but it takes all the fun out of being a wizard if you are a witch," I grinned evilly.  
"I will be able to turn you into a toad maybe!" I twirled around him as happy as a lark.  
"MUM!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed bounding through the house with Brice on my heels.  
"Is something the matter Avery Bay?" my mum asked from the living room.  
"I'm a witch!" her mouth turned into a brilliant smile that I had never seen her wear.  
She grabbed me into a big hug and turned to Brice. He nodded and she brought him into the hug.  
"I'm so proud of you two! When did you guys get your letters?"  
"I got mine this morning," Brice looked all important.  
"I just found mine when I went outside to see what he wanted," I told her.  
"Fabulous!" she went back to her cleaning and the two of us left.  
"Let's go see Cody and see if he has got one!" I wanted to see if he was going too.  
When we got to his house I was so nervous that he wasn't excepted or asked or whatever me and Brice were. He answered the door looking happy, but the usual cheerfulness that he usually had playing on his face.  
"I see you listened to me?" he looked impressed at me.  
"No, there has been a certain mistake made, and Brice was excepted to the same school I was. I have come to straighten it out," Brice laughed and I glared at him.  
"So, have you gotten any unusual letters lately?" Brice asked recovering.  
"None that are different than usual," he was trying to buy time, "We got the usual bills, the party invitations for the oh, so popular me, the fan mail, and you can't forget the." neither me nor Brice could listen to this any longer.  
"I know you got one, so what do we do with it?" I asked.  
"What are you talking about?" Cody looked at me bewildered and so did Brice.  
"I've been friends with you since I was little right?" he nodded, "I think I know that you are a wizard because I can tell when you are trying to hold something off, be funny. For god's sake (hehehe Nicole!) I know everything about you!"  
"I bet you don't know what I ate for breakfast," he chuckled.  
"Cheerios, you always eat them. Remember when I used to come over before school, and we would eat breakfast together?" I couldn't help but to start giggling.  
"Yes, when you threw the bowl at me with the milk and cereal inside?"  
"And then after you threw yours at me we both had to get washed up, and I had to wear your clothes to kindergarten,"  
"When was this?" Brice cut in.  
"Obviously, before Cody started hanging around with the wet tosser, or better known, you,"   
To stop the tension rising Cody interrupted, "Yes, of course, I got a letter, but I have no clue what to do,"  
"It looked like your mum knew what to do, Avery," Brice said rather nicely, which I thought was quite weird.  
"Unlike you," I said.  
"Shut up. Let's go ask your mom," Brice suggested.  
So, we walked back up to my house and looked around the house for my mum.  
"Avery's mum where are you?" Brice called.  
"In here dear," she answered back and Brice laughed.  
"Do you know what we are supposed to do with these letters?" Cody asked.  
"You got one too Cody? Wonderful!" she was delighted when he nodded, "Well, you have to send a reply to the school. Then, you have to get your stuff and go to the school," she said simply.  
"Did you tell your parents yet?" she looked at them.  
"My parents know already," Brice told her.  
"Yeah, mine too," Cody said happily, "and they agreed to let me go,"   
"Oh, yeah, can I go mum?" I asked hopefully.  
"Of course! What did you think? I was going to say no?" she laughed, "I remember when I went to Hogwarts," she said dreamily.  
"Ok, thanks mum. We a.are going outside. See ya later," and I rushed outside pulling the boys with me.  
"I'm hungry," Brice said.  
"Me too," Cody pointed out also.  
"My mum made cookies I think. Go ask her for some. I`ll wait out here," I told them.  
"Denise, Avery said you made some cookies. Could we have some?" Cody asked politely.  
"Yes dear, they are in the cookie jar like usual,"  
They grabbed some and chomped on them while they came out. There were crumbs all over the front of their shirts, and I just laughed.   
"What's so funny?" the two of them asked simultaneously and I just pointed to their shirts.   
"So.what do you ant to do?" I asked.  
"Your mom's a witch?" Brice blurted out.  
"Um.I guess so," I couldn't believe it. She was a witch and never told me. It never even crossed my mind that day that she was one.  
"I wonder if Grace is a witch," I mumbled.  
"What's that?" Cody asked through his last chocolate chip cookie.  
"Nothing, nothing at all," I answered, "I'll be right back,"  
"Where are you going?" Cody looked confused.  
"To see Grace," I started walking.  
"We'll come with you," they both followed me.  
When we got to her house I had butterflies in my stomach. I wanted her to be a witch to, but what if she wasn't? Clearing the thought of her not being one out of my mind, I stepped up onto her porch and rung the doorbell. There were footsteps getting closer.  
"Hi, Avery, Cody, and Brice, Grace is up in her room," her mother answered the door.  
"Thanks," I answered sweetly and stepped in.  
The three of us, me, Cody, and Brice, skipped up the stairs and into Grace's room, where she was brushing her hair.  
"Hullo guys," she greeted us.  
"Hi, what have you been up to?" I didn't want to flat out ask her if she wasn't one.  
"Nothing really. Just being bored all day," she said looking miserable.  
"The mailman was chased by Nanook, my dog, today," Cody made up, but we all started to laugh, since his dog was a Chihuahua.  
"He came back into the house with cloth hanging out of his mouth. It was really funny!" he started to crack up again.  
"We got lots of mail today," I said, "Some bills, a school letter thing for me, and some other stuff. Anyone get anything exciting in the mail today?"  
No one answered.  
"Did anyone get any mail?" I tried again.  
"We got mail, but nothing for me," Grace said.  
"Nothing exciting," Cody answered finally.  
"Just the usual, fan mail," Brice said, but was hit by a pillow.  
"Do you guys think magic is real?" Cody looked at us all.  
I gave him a look and he just shrugged, "I do. I wonder if witches and wizards go to school like us," I tried to hold back laughing.  
"Yeah," Cody said followed by Brice, but Grace just said, "I don't know, I've never really thought about it,"  
"Ok, did you get a letter from a school called Hogwarts?" Brice shot out.  
Both, me and Cody stared at Grace awkwardly.  
  
A/N: Whahahahaha.you don't know if she is or not, you don't know if she is or not.I don't know either, but that is beyond the point! TTFN.review if you feel like it. 


	3. Sniffle!

Disclaimer: I only own a couple of characters.  
  
A/N: After you're done reading PLEASE review!!  
  
Napkin  
  
Ch.3  
  
"No I don't think so," everyone's spirits went down except Grace's, for she had no clue what they were talking about, "Why?"  
Avery ran out of the room, tripped down the stairs, picked herself up, and kept running to the old oak in the park she always went to when something was wrong. With her body aching because of tumbling down the 17 stairs.  
"What's wrong with her?" Grace asked concerned.  
"Nothing," Cody looked downcast, "She'll get over it,"  
"Well, I got to go, we're going to a boarding school so you know," Brice told her hoping she would by it.  
"What? All of you?" she sounded so surprised and sad, "What am I going to do?"  
"I think you should go talk to Avery. She's not taking it well that she's leaving," Cody said, "You'll probably find her in the old oak," he told her knowing Avery too well.  
She nodded and started out the door with the boys following her. When they reached the door Brice spoke, "We better get going. We have to get ready,"  
"Ok, stop by or something before you guys go," she told them, "You can't leave without saying goodbye.  
"Of course!" Cody and Brice assured her.  
They left and Grace kept walking to the park. Grace could see Avery up in the tree crying softly. No one had seen Avery cry other than Grace when Avery's grandparents had died from a terrible disaster.  
"Avery, what's wrong?" Grace said from the base of the tall tree.  
"Grace, I'm leaving in a couple of days to go to a school away from here," she sobbed.  
"We'll stay in touch won't we?" Grace was looking for some hope, "Yeah, sure, but I will be gone, and we can't do anything together while I'm away. I don't know what I'm going to do without you," she started crying even harder. At their school and around their neighborhood, it was known that Avery and Grace were always together. If one wasn't with the other something terrible was wrong, for they rarely were apart.  
"Please don't cry, Avery," silent tears started trickling down her own face, "You're making me cry. It won't be all that bad. We will see each other during the summer right? Then, you'll fill me in on everything. Plus, you'll have Cody and Brice there," she was always the positive one.  
"I guess, but they aren't the same as you. Especially not Brice, and summer is so long away. It's a whole year away," she stopped crying abruptly and started down from her spot in the tree. She swung off a branch and landed with a, "Oomph," and some dust flying from the spot her shoes hit.  
"You'll meet lots of new people at your new school. Who knows, you might meet someone even better than me?" Grace looked down and started fidgeting with her hands.  
Avery couldn't help it she started balling, "Don't!" she creamed, "How could you even think that, Grace Elizabeth! No one could EVER replace you. We'll always be best friends. I'll write to you all the time at my new school,"  
Grace's steady tears were flooding down her face now. Avery swept her up in a warm hug, "Remember when we used to take brooms and stand on the railing of my patio and pretend we were flying, like, witches?" she started giggling.  
"Avery, we still do that," Grace started laughing hysterically, with tears of happiness as she recalled the last time they had been pretending to fly last week.  
"See? I'll never forget all the memories we have," Avery announced, "And…if I do find a new friend, who will never replace you, I'll have to bring her back with me and you'll have to meet her. Then, we'll all be friends. What do you say? Friends forever, no matter what happens?"   
"You're so smart, Avery. Do you know that?" Grace asked.  
"Of course, you are usually so good at stating the obvious," Avery told her best friend.  
"Don't be so modest!" Grace laughed, "You're incorrigible," Grace rolled her eyes. (An embodied voice says: Don't be so modest! ~~ LOL!!! J/K!)  
"I know, I know," Avery bowed.  
"Let's go get some home made ice cream," Avery had a craving for cold, yummy, delicious, grasshopper ice cream.  
Her mom had her own recipe of grasshopper ice cream, and she always kept a spare container in the freezer for her kids and herself, of course.  
"Yeah, I think that would cheer us up," Grace smiled.  
They walked down the road arms hanging, playfully around each other's shoulder, joking all the way to Avery's house.  
  
A/N: Do you like it?? I feel bad asking, but pleaaaaase won't you review??!! Thanks a bunch, it makes my day when people review! ::As I skip around the room::  
AND…I have an announcement to make…I'm in love w/ Sirius Black, the fictional character!…just so y'all know!…How can you be in love w/ a fictional character may I ask…anyone know?? And soooo sorry this is sooo short! 


End file.
